The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench and, more particularly, to a ratchet wrench with improved assembly stability.
A type of conventional wrench includes a handle, a ratchet wheel, and a direction switching device. The ratchet wrench is mounted on the handle and can be controlled by the direction switching device to rotate in a clockwise direction or a counterclockwise direction. An insertion hole is defined in a center of the ratchet wheel for coupling with a tool, such as a bit, an extension rod, or the like. A magnet is mounted in the insertion hole for attracting the tool to prevent the tool from falling. However, the magnet has a low strength and is, thus, apt to damage or break when subjected to a large external force.
To avoid the above disadvantages, a clip has been proposed to replace the magnet. In an example shown in FIG. 8, a ratchet wrench includes a handle 1′, a ratchet wheel 2′, a direction switching device 3′, and a clip 4′. A through-hole 11′ is defined in an end of the handle 1′, extends from a top side through a bottom side of the end of the handle 1′, and receives the ratchet wheel 11′. A compartment 12′ is defined in a sidewall of the through-hole 11′ and receives the direction switching device 3′. The ratchet wheel 2′ is substantially cylindrical and includes an outer periphery having a plurality of teeth 21′. The ratchet wheel 2′ further includes an annular stop edge 22′ above the teeth 21′. The diameter of the stop edge 22′ is larger than the diameter of the through-hole 11′. The stop edge 22′ abuts the top side of the handle 1′. The stop edge 22′ includes an insertion hole 23′ in a center thereof. The ratchet wheel 2′ further includes a lower portion having two cutouts 24′. The direction switching device 3′ is mounted in the compartment 12′ and includes a pawl 31′, a control button 32′, a spring 33′, and a pressing block 34′. The pawl 31′ meshes with the teeth 21′ of the ratchet wheel 2′. The control button 32′ controls the pressing block 34′ to press against the pawl 31′ to thereby change the angular engagement relationship between the pawl 31′ and the ratchet wheel 2′, such that the ratchet wheel 2′ can rotate in the clockwise direction or the counterclockwise direction. Two sides of the clip 4′ are inserted in the cutouts 24′ and can engage with an outer periphery of a tool 5′ inserted into the insertion hole 23′.
However, a large spacing X could exist between the clip 4′ and the upper and lower wall faces of the cutouts 24′ due to different manufacturing quality and manufacturing tolerances, such that the clip 4′ could move relative to the ratchet wheel 2′ in the vertical direction and, thus, cause movement of the tool 5′ in the vertical direction, leading to unstable engagement between the tool 5′ and the ratchet wheel 2′. As a result, a bolt or a socket engaged with a front end of the tool 5′ moves in the vertical direction, resulting in unstable engagement and inconvenience to operation. Furthermore, the stop edge 22′ integrally formed on the top of the ratchet wheel 2′ has a fixed shape and has the same color as the ratchet wheel 2′, failing to provide an indicating function by the color or shape.